


Regrets in the Rain

by morninglove



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninglove/pseuds/morninglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine contemplates his past actions in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I heard that a senior of mine died. Betaed by Raphael Argai Thanatos on ff.net! Thank you~

I desperately called out your name, yet you didn't seem to hear me.

I didn't know what I was doing out here in front of your usual hangout, Majiba, in the torrential rain. Maybe I just wanted to see you again; I sincerely missed you. Raindrops pelted against my drenched uniform. I knew that I would catch a cold if I didn't find shelter soon, but I could not find it in me to care.

Eventually, you arrived - with that dumb guy you claim to be your new light. I don't know if you ignored me or if you simply didn't hear me, but your lack of response hurt.

I suppose that I deserve this. Winning became as commonplace as breathing – I became overly conceited. In the midst of this phase, I vaguely remember lashing out at you – severing our bond, pushing you away. I should have known better, although it's too late for regrets now. But regret is what courses through my veins at this very moment – I should have treasured you, loved you; but it seems that your new light is doing a better job than I ever did.

I'm still outside, Tetsu. Why can't you see me? Laughing happily inside with that red-haired guy – that's really unfair, you know. I can hardly smile anymore. Satsuki's obviously worried about me, but I can't seem to give a fuck about her any longer. You're the only one I've ever cared for, Tetsu.

I suppose I should go home now. People are giving me weird looks, and I don't think you're going to notice me any time soon. I don't have the courage for a face-to-face confrontation with you, Tetsu.

We never really appreciate things until they're gone, do we?


End file.
